Payment
by Earth Soldier
Summary: Debt. Annabeth Chase is in debt. Annabeth has borrowed a massive amount of money from a certain friend of hers... she told him she would have the money by the end of the week but the only problem is where is the money? Annabeth does not have the money... what will happen between her and this mysterious friend?


**A/N: **_Hey guys, its Earth Soldier! I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been very busy with various things. I had a guest over and did not have time to update a new story for you. This is my "official" fifth story and I hope you guys enjoy it._

Debt. What is debt? Debt is an obligation owed from one party to the second party. Annabeth chase was in fucking debt. Annabeth was worrying non-stop. The loan she had borrowed from a friend was massive. Even though, her being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth still screwed up sometimes. Annabeth was currently lying on her bed with her sheets wrapped around her. She was very nervous. The loan she had borrowed from a certain friend was due in an hour. Little beads of sweat dropped down from her forehead to her knees. Annabeth sighed and wiped her forehead with a cloth. She kicked off the sheets and decided to go get ready for the day. Annabeth briskly walked toward the bathroom door in her cabin and shut it once she had entered it. Annabeth stripped down quickly. Starting with her pink pajama pants then proceeding to take off her pink shirt. After a minute of stripping, she entered the shower and washed away.

While she was in the shower, Annabeth was thinking of how she could pay back her friend. There was no way in Hades that she could get eight hundred dollars in an hour. She bit her lip and continued washing her body. Her friend was not going to be pleased with her. After ten minutes of showering, she got out and dried herself. She exited the bathroom and walked over to her wardrobe and picked out an outfit. She chose a grey short tank top with a matching owl grey silk bra. Then came her favorite part. Choosing her undergarment wear. She searched through various thongs and decided to wear a green lace thong. Annabeth then threw on some short black booty shorts and put on her shoes and exited her cabin in a hurry.

She looked at her watch and only two minutes before the payment was due. Annabeth had none of the money that was due and did not intend to ask the local bank for a loan. That would only make her current situation worse. She stopped in front of the cabin her friend had told her to meet him in. A cool sea breeze blows through Annabeth's soft curly hair. She shivered and walked up the front steps and opened the door to the cabin. Annabeth walked in and shut the door behind her. Inside the cabin, the room was dark with the moonlight shining down on the floor.

A figure in the shadows speaks, "Your late."

Annabeth replied nervously, "I'm sorry, I was getting ready."

The figure replies, "I don't care. Do you have the payment."

Annabeth squeaked, "No… I'm sorry but I don't have any of the money you lent me. Some things came up and I got busy. Please don't be mad."

The figure remained silent for a few minutes. This was making Annabeth very nervous. Annabeth shifted her stance so her hands were behind her back. Her bangs from her hair hung down in front of her face hiding her away from the intense stare the figure was giving her.

Annabeth decided to break the silence and ask, "What's wrong? Aren't you mad at me? I don't have-

The figure interrupted, "No I am not mad. I knew this would happen. I have different plans for you Ms. Chase."

Annabeth gulped and replied, "What… plans?

The figure smiled a creepy smile and looked at her as if he was she was something to eat. Which she was. Annabeth started to back up and head for the door but the figure waved his hand and the doors lock locked in place. Annabeth shrieked and started to panic. Her heartbeat slowed down and she swore she could hear each heart beat at a time. The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. This caused Annabeth to gasp in shock at the sight of who was standing before her.

Standing in front of her was no other than her Sea Weed brain for kelp head. Annabeth was in pure shock and was not moving. Her eyes were trained on Percy. She took in what Percy look like. Percy looked more manly and older but still a teenager. He looked a lot taller. Annabeth guessed around he was now five foot ten. That was a good three inches taller than her. She gulped in fear. The mood in the atmosphere between her and Percy was not only creepy but something wrong. Percy smiled his handsome smile and started advance on her.

Annabeth backed up and stuttered, "Per- Percy what are you doing? Please stop you are freaking me out this is not like you."

With that said, Percy responded in a playful tone, "What do you ever mean my sweet wise girl? It's me, Percy. Your one and only sea weed brain."

Annabeth was now backed up to Percy's bed and squeaked as she fell down on it. Percy took his chance to jump and land on her. Annabeth screamed and started to cry.

Percy loved playing with Annabeth but sometimes he would go overboard. His face turned into a more concerned expression and decided to drop his assertive act. Annabeth was quietly sobbing as Percy was beside her. He had really done it this time. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Percy gently spoke, "I am so sorry wise girl. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought we were just playing around. I don't want to upset you. Please forgive me."

Annabeth looked up teary eyed and said, "It's ok sea weed brain you just really scared me."

Percy said, "Yeah, I sometimes go overboard with my acting. But there is one thing that I am serious about. I know you don't have my payment but you can repay it another way."

Annabeth had a confused look on her face until Percy got under his bed covers. Annabeth squealed as Percy squeezed her soft round ass with his strong hands. Annabeth could not believe what was happening. Percy was her best friend. Sure she had naughty thoughts of him but she never believed her and seaweed brain would actually be doing it together like two reproductive naughty rabbits.

Annabeth caught his drift and went under the covers and straddled Percy. She unbuckled his brown American eagle belt and pulled down his blue jeans along with his blue boxers. She gasped. She had never seen such a huge cock in her life. Percy's cock was full erect at a good six inches. Annabeth took it in her hands and started to pump Percy. Percy moaned and thrust up with his hips. Annabeth was still in a daze. She could not believe she was jerking off her best friend. Percy was right. This was the only way to repay him back because she had no money to give back to him. She decided to make it the best for him.

Annabeth took of her top and bra and revealed her big breasts and tit-fucked with Percy. Percy grabbed Annabeth's boobs and ravaged them. Annabeth moaned and squealed at the same time. His hips bucked for more pleasure. Annabeth wanted to give seaweed brain the best. She loved him and Percy loved her back. After five minutes of a heated passionate make-out and tit fuck and grinding. Annabeth decided to go for the finale.

Annabeth looked at Percy seductively and said, "You like what you see baby. I am going to blow you so hard and fast that your going to make the earth shake which will make my ass shake just for you."

Percy's eyes widened at the sudden dirty talk and moaned hard as Annabeth plunged her mouth on Percy's cock and started sucking him off. Percy put one hand on Annabeth's soft princess like hair and started to stroke her hair like a cat while she bobbed up and down. Annabeth's tongue swirled around Percy's cock while humming making vibrations on Percy's dick. Percy continued to moan and buck. Annabeth's perfect cock sucking lips went up and down.

Percy could hardly take it. Annabeth furiously kept jerking him off while blowing him. Pre-cum leaked out of Percy's cock and out of wise girl's mouth making it travel down toward her hot big breasts while they jiggled when she went up and down.

Percy kept thrusting and met a rhythm with Annabeth while she was giving him a blowjob. Percy grunted and moaned for another few minutes and he looked down to see an angel at work.

Percy said huskily, "Baby girl, I am- I'm going to cum soon."

Annabeth looked up and Percy while still sucking him off and shook her head side ways to acknowledge him. Percy let out a loud moan thanks to her side ways shake. She wiggled her ass in the process and sucked him off for a few more minutes and that did it. Percy moaned his loudest while Annabeth finished him off. She jerked and humped Percy and Percy cum blasted in her mouth while she took his load all in. She deep throated him for a few more seconds and took his member out of her mouth and gasped for breath while he continued to shoot his load for a good minute. He moaned and hot sperm shot onto Annabeth's chest, face and ass. She giggled as Percy's face looked with extreme pleasure. She could not believe she had just given Percy a blowjob.

Percy moaned for a last time and shot his last load onto her face while Annabeth stuck her tongue out and moaned for more. Percy looked down at Annabeth and Annabeth looked up at him. It was probably the most sexiest sight he had ever seen in his teenage life. Annabeth was covered in Percy's cum. She started licking and sucking off her finger where cum had gathered and splattered. He cleaned himself up and Annabeth did too.

After a shower together they dried off and changed into their sleeping clothes and snuggled together in Percy's bed. Annabeth loved cuddling with Percy. She and Percy locked eyes together and knew they were deeply in love. They were destined to be together. Annabeth giggled as Percy moved his hand toward her ass.

Annabeth said, "Not now sea weed brain we just already had a hot session together. Tomorrow. I am to tired right now."

Percy then grinned an evil and perverted smile and whispered into her ear, "Oh, no my dear. I am the one in control of you now. You didn't have my money so now I get whatever I want from you. I still respect your boundaries and that I will always protect you because you're my girlfriend and I love you but your still paying me back."

Annabeth looked shocked and looked at Percy's face to see if he was just in his horny acting mode. She could not tell. He was right though. She owed him big time. Annabeth turned over while Percy snuck both of his strong arms around her and pulled her close. Both of them let out a contented sigh but right before she fell asleep, she saw a devious twinkle in Percy's eye. That could only mean she was in for more nights with Percy and Gods know what else… her seaweed brain was not only a kelp head but a perverted kelp head.

** A/N: **_**This is my fifth official story! I am so happy. Thank you guys for all of your reviews so far. I will continue to update with more stories and once again I am sorry if you are waiting on that multi chapter story. Right now I have a bit of writers block. I need to find some more motivation to find a story I could write that would be more than one chapter. I was thinking I could do Percy and Annabeth. That would be my first but I have been writing a lot of Percy Jackson fan fiction and I think should write some other stories of other novels… not sure which ones. I love the mass effect series but I am debating with myself right now. Keep reviewing! And remember, the more reviews, the more stories you guys will get . Love you all. Until next time, Earth Soldier logging out! P.S. School starts in a week for me so I will become very busy during the year since I only have two more years of high school left… lol. **_


End file.
